


Nursery Paint Wars

by crackedship



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackedship/pseuds/crackedship
Summary: Feyre decides to do something special for her baby's nursery. Things don't end up completely the way she planned, though.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Nursery Paint Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago, also posted on my tumblr. Is a follow up of sorts for Cheeseburger Cravings, but you need to read that in order to understand this. Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you enjoy ;)

Feyre was living a dream.

Well, mostly, when she wasn't hit by dizziness or fatigue, heartburn or some morning sickness. But honestly, that was karma- she had bragged about feeling wonderful too soon.

She thought Lucien and Rhys would become unbearably fussy over her (which they did on the first two weeks after she told them), but after so many talks over dinner, lunch, late at night- just everytime they could, both of them understood she was not an invalid and the baby wouldn't just fall of her uterus because she was doing something like tying her shoes. Yes, they did insist on tying her shoes, even when her pregnant belly wasn't in the way yet.

She couldn't have asked for better people on her life. After her previous relationships, all the fights with her family, she found a home. A true home, where they laughed and loved and understand. They carried all the good and the bad together.

Her boyfriends even put up with her most crazy swings. In one second she was tired and in the next she was up and doing a dance party at 3 am. She was clingy and needy for her boyfriends, but then she was too hot and bothered to be around them. They had some dumb fights over stupid things.

But they laughed and did everything as she asked. They left her alone, fulfilled her kinks and most importantly bought her weird food at weird timing. So far, pickles proved to be a real craving, as the cheeseburgers. Also peanut butter ice cream, lemonades, carrot cupcakes, eggplant lasagna (that sounded gross, but cauldron it was so fucking delicious) and extra hot chicken wings.

At first she thought it would be sad because she couldn't get drunk for nine months, but it turned out she felt high all the time. Looking at her boyfriends faces, their happiness and care for her was all she could ever dream of. Feyre didn't know love could feel like this. It made her heart feel funny and she would tear up while staring at them.

It was a good thing she opened her galery with her friend Ressina, since all the doctor appointments, all the symptoms, were easier to deal with while working at home. She was about four months now- contrary to all other mom's out there, she refused to count it in weeks. It was too confusing and Rhys was more than happy to be extra and do that for her.

At this point, they could tell if it was a boy or a girl, but Feyre refused to know. Rhys and Lucien begged for her, saying it would kill them to not know and it would be much easier to call the baby he or she. But she just glared at her lovers, claiming it was not just for the surprise of it, but also because it didn't matter and she wanted the child to pick for themselves.

Now, alone and left to nothing much but her thinking, maybe she was being silly for almost snapping at them about it. But cauldron, didn't they all know how it was to be with a family that did not understand or accept them. She just didn't want to take any possibilities from her baby.

She didn't want them to look back at their pictures and hate how it all was because it's pink for a girl or blue for a boy and that was the rule and nothing else was right or enough. So she picked to paint a huge mural on her firstborn bedroom instead of going boring and monochromatic.

It took some days for them to decide what room would become the nursery. The house house had four bedrooms, one that turned into a studio for Feyre and other that had became an office for Rhys and Lucien. They could easily pick the guest bedroom, but the other two were closer to theirs, and she couldn't do much about her boyfriends plotting against her to pick their office.

It was the only real situation Feyre ended up giving in to their overprotectiveness, even if reluctantly. She was going to use her studio, being the perfect excuse to move it to the attic as she wanted to (it had beautiful skylights that would set the perfect lighting), but they talked her off by remembering her it wouldn't be good to go up and down the stairs everyday with a giant belly and art supplies.

She couldn't lie- she was procrastinating when it come to the mural. It was a lot of work and she wanted to be a surprise, but one of her lovers was always with her most of the time. Not to count on the fact that she got tired really quickly when doing absolutely anything.

But today, her boyfriends had left for work for the biggest part of the day, giving her the perfect opportunity. She had woken up before sunrise, early enough to sketch and make breakfast and move her supplies to the now empty room.

She heard the front door opening and closing, Lucien's brief "honey, I'm home," followed by his steps. For a moment, she considered if she should let him get in or not, but she couldn't take holding the secret much longer, deciding to tell him to come in when he knocks.

"Oh wow," he says as soon as he enters, taking a look at the walls she been painting non-stop for the whole day. "I knew you were planning something big but this… It is perfect, love."

She smiles, getting up from the ground and going to him. She was wearing nothing but a huge old shirt and underwear, covered in paint, yet he holds her close when she reaches out to him.

"I thought it was fitting for the three of us," she points at the mural. It occupied two walls, going from a starry night to the bright blue of daylight, with mountains and trees to go with it. "We are the lights in each others darkness, remember? Do you like it?"

"I love it, and I love you," he says after a while were he just stared at her and then the wall, smiling like she seen few times before and then kissing her softly. "Don't you think is going to overwork you? It is two whole walls, you know.." He looks at her concerned.

She rolls her eyes, simply holding closer to him and nuzzling her face on his chest. "It wont, but if you're so worried, mother hen, why don't you go change and come back to help me?"

He laughs, nodding. When he comes back, changed into old clothes, Feyre is already sitting down to resume her activities. She knows that his painting will be nothing short of making jokes, asking stupid questions about what color goes where and then silently gaze at her with loving puppy eyes. They done this sometimes before.

Everything goes so well they get lost on what they are doing, only realizing Rhys is home when he is already sitting beside them in his italian suit, snapping pictures on all angles possible, including unnecessary close-ups of her belly.

It didn't take much after that for Rhys, not giving a single shit about his expensive clothing, to throw the paint at her. Needless to say it became war pretty fast.

 _At least_ , Feyre thought while laying on the ground sprawled over her lovers, looking at the paint covering the wood floor, _I won't be the one to clean this_.

Perhaps fussy boyfriends had some good uses.


End file.
